


Проверка

by WTF_Food_Fantasy_2019



Series: Тексты G-PG-13 [6]
Category: Food Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Some Humor, Spoilers, focal B-52
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 15:26:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17552237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Food_Fantasy_2019/pseuds/WTF_Food_Fantasy_2019
Summary: Ему хотелось — как же редко ему чего-то хотелось! — проникнуться моментом, ощутить его во всей полноте.





	Проверка

**Author's Note:**

> ООС, спойлеры к истории

_Проверка механизмов включена. Начать сканирование. Обнаружены повреждения. Устранение неполадки через десять… девять… восемь…_

Б-52 вздрогнул, моргнул и выключил систему отладки. На это ушли драгоценные секунды, зато результат превзошёл все ожидания. Холодная вода капала за шиворот, раздражая нервные окончания на участках кожи, в которых они присутствовали. Одежда прилипла к телу, сделала его тяжёлым и неповоротливым. Ещё тяжелее и неповоротливее, чем раньше, будем честны. Крылья едва шевелились, напоминая не крепкий и сложный каркас из ткани и проводов, а беспомощное трепыхание неоперившихся культяпок маленьких цыплят. Б-52 видел цыплят в Глоривилле, на ферме доброго человека, который дал им кувшин перебродившего сока в обмен на горсть бронзовых монет. Цыплята были «милыми» по мнению Водочки и «отлично подходили на роль закуски», как считал Красное Вино. За это Водочка едва не отправила его в стог сена. Что плохого в сене, Б-52 так и не понял, но Красное Вино громко возмущался, кричал об ущемлённом достоинстве и даже схватился за шпагу. От немедленного вызова на дуэль его удерживали все вместе, что потребовало скорости, сноровки и немалого опыта в укрощении строптивых и пока ещё трезвых людей.

Почти людей.

Б-52 не вмешивался в разговоры и качал головой, когда ему предлагали попробовать тот или иной напиток с резким запахом. Разве не странно звучит: Духи Еды в свой редкий выходной решили напиться? Остановить их было некому, глас разума дружно отправился кормить Падших, и единственный способ не стать жертвой безумных выходок — присоединиться к ним. По правде, Б-52 смутно помнил, что произошло после того, как они завалились в первый попавшийся бар и потребовали всю выпивку, что имелась у хозяина на прилавке и за ним. Ему, кажется, наливали? Скорее всего: в организме присутствовала изрядная доля алкогольного вещества. Удовольствия от этого не было никакого, хотя он честно старался понять, от чего остальные с каждым глотком становятся всё веселее, говорят откровеннее, обнимают тех, кого в нормальном состоянии терпеть не могли дольше минуты. Наверное, алкоголь был волшебным. Или Б-52 не мог оценить все его положительные свойства из-за своих… особенностей.

Мог ли он опьянеть в принципе?

После бара в Глоривилле они точно направились в Сакурадзиму. Дома поблизости казались смутно знакомыми, а судя по целым улицам и совершенно не паникующим людям, им не пришлось эвакуироваться и бежать от толпы неадекватных Духов Еды. Почему-то этот факт вызывал эмоцию, квалифицируемую как «облегчение».

— Ты совсем вымок.

А ещё Б-52 упал с пирса в воду. Он не хотел нырять и тем более искать русалок, как требовал Шампанское, но чей-то ботинок (возможно, Тосо, которая никогда не соизмеряла силу и чужие возможности) отправил единственного трезвого члена группы красивой ласточкой на глубину. Первые минуты Б-52 тонул, не понимая, что ему следует предпринять. Запаса кислорода в лёгких хватало примерно на полчаса. Слизистую глаз немного жгло солью, растворенной в воде, но этим фактором можно было пренебречь. Суставы рук и ног утратили подвижность, крылья мгновенно впитали влагу и потянули хозяина на дно. Лишь коснувшись затылком песка и увидев высоко над головой огрызок яркого полуденного солнца, Б-52 отчётливо понял: он не хочет закончить свою жизнь вот так — кормом для рыб и раков, куском органики и металла, заживо гниющим по нелепой случайности. Раньше, чтобы выбраться, ему потребовался бы приказ Мастера. Затем — насмешливая реплика Спагетти, сводящаяся к «какой же ты бесполезный!», а теперь… Усилие воли. Толчок изнутри, нечто такое, что люди называли «желанием» и «порывом». В катакомбах Б-52 впервые осознал, насколько сильно хочет не просто существовать, а быть настоящим человеком, который способен сопереживать, чувствовать, испытывать всё то же самое, что и другие биологические организмы.

Он даже постепенно переучивался думать, как робот. Иногда получалось.

И вот Б-52 сидел на краю пирса, выжимал свой шарф и размышлял, хорошо ли ему будет ходить весь день в сапогах, полных воды. Выходило, что не очень. Но попробовать очень хотелось. Остальные всё равно бросили его здесь, слишком пьяные, чтобы переживать о мелочах вроде товарища, который мог и не уметь плавать. Рядом остался только Брауни, как обычно спокойный и тихий, такой незаметный, что лишь обострённые чувства и сенсор тепла выдавали его присутствие.

— Если не переодеться в сухое, можно простыть и заболеть, — сообщил Брауни тоном «это знают даже младенцы». Б-52 равнодушно пожал плечами. Он никогда не болел, его мастер тоже… пока был жив. — А ещё у тебя рука отсоединилась и крылья мокрые. Заржавеют — не сможешь летать.

— Порядок действий?

Брауни поморщился — едва заметно, его эмоции редко проявлялись на лице, Б-52 просто находился слишком близко, чтобы не видеть их и не анализировать. Конкретно эта эмоция выражала досаду и беспокойство. Сложно. Нормальные Духи Еды и люди слишком сложные. Изначальных данных не хватало.

— Сними сапоги. Отдай жезл. Нет, не прижимай к груди, а дай мне, я с ним ничего не сделаю. Позволь вытереть крылья. Тебе не больно?

Б-52 прислушался к ощущениям. Раньше он ответил бы: нет, потому что я не чувствую боли, я всего лишь машина, запрограммированная выполнять приказы.

Теперь ему было холодно, неприятно, хорошо.

— То, что ты делаешь… Называется заботой?

Брауни фыркнул.

— А кто ещё о тебе позаботится? Эти пьяницы громят очередной бар и даже не думают за тобой возвращаться. Я сам видел, как Тосо заснула прямо на скамейке, обняв пустой бочонок. Красное Вино всё-таки с кем-то подрался, а Шампанское сказал, что они все слишком простолюдины для великого него и отправился покорять Палату… Возможно, вернётся через неделю. Не уверен.

Это была самая длинная речь, какую Б-52 слышал от Брауни за всё время их знакомства. Отчасти, подумалось ему, причина была в том, что обычно Наполеон говорил за двоих.

— Спасибо. Мне не больно. Я… не чувствую ничего, похожего на боль. Наоборот, удовольствие.

— У тебя посттравматический шок? — подозрительно уточнил Брауни, на мгновение остановившись. Он так аккуратно вытирал механические крылья, словно они были сделаны из стекла.

— Обо мне никто никогда не заботился. У людей это чувство называют «счастьем». Я в книге прочитал.

Брауни проворчал что-то очень похожее на «читать он умеет, тоже мне», но Б-52 прекрасно чувствовал, что температура его тела поднялась на два с половиной градуса. Если люди болеют, вспомнил он наставления Водочки, им следует сделать чай с лимоном, накрыть пледом и сидеть возле них, положив голову им на колени. Во всяком случае, смущённо добавляла Водочка, моему Мастеру помогало.

Б-52 не был силён в отношениях между людьми и Духами Еды, но что-то ему подсказывало, что Мастер Водочки выздоравливал совсем не по этой причине.

— Пойдём, — Брауни взял его за руку и потянул. — Здесь недалеко есть таверна. Я снял для нас комнату. Лучше не приближаться к бару, иначе нас вышвырнут вместе с дебоширами вон из города.

По непонятной причине шагать следом за Брауни, держа его тёплые пальцы и рассматривая его нелепый чепчик, было приятно. Система понемногу выводила алкоголь из организма, анализаторы работали исправно, сканер… Нет. Б-52 напрягся и выключил режим автопилота. Ему хотелось — как же редко ему чего-то хотелось! — проникнуться моментом, ощутить его во всей полноте. Мостовую под босыми ногами, палящие лучи солнца на влажной спине, тяжесть одежды и запах апельсинов с открытого рынка, где толпились люди и звали посмотреть свои товары.

Б-52 был не против заболеть, чтобы Брауни напоил его горячим чаем, укрыл пледом и сел в ногах, положив голову на жёсткие и, конечно, неудобные колени. Мысли текли вяло, но ход их Б-52 нравился.

_Проверка механизмов…_

Больше не нужна.


End file.
